The Date
by Teenstarfiretitans
Summary: A fic a about starfire and robins first date. Its my first fic. Disclaimer i do not own the teen titans but i do suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't I get the courage to do this!" Robin yelled at himself as he paced around his room. He was known to do the impossible while having no super powers, he was known as the Boy Wonder, but he didn't think anything he could do could help him with this. He was going to ask his crush, Starfire out. "What if she doesn't like me, what if she does like me." His mind argued. Finally he decided. "Okay, I'm going to ask her out!" He yelled, but sounded a little shaky about it as though he had both won and lost the war with his self. He walked out of his room. But unfortunately someone else had heard his little conversation with his self.

"So you're finally going to ask Star out?" Cyborg said slyly.

"There's no point in hiding it if you already know, so yes." Wishing his room was sound proof.

"Yes! Beast Boy owes me ten bucks!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Cyborg said with a fake smile on his face.

"Okay, but you can't let anyone know ok?

"Okay, okay! But you owe me!"

"Fine just don't tell anyone" Robin walked down the hallway towards the T.V. Room hoping to find Starfire alone, but of course she wasn't. Raven was reading and Beast Boy was playing a video game while Starfire watched. "Hey Star!" Robin said as he sat down next to her.

"Hello friend Robin!" Starfire said cheerfully as she turned and smiled at Robin.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he saw Raven look up at them and he added, "Alone."

"Certainly Robin!" Starfire said cheerfully. She got up and followed Robin to the hallway. When they got there he turned around and looked at Starfire slightly blushing as he asked her:

"Hey I was just wondering if you…want…to..." He stuttered. "If you want to…" He was cut off by the alarm. They ran back to the T.V. Room.

"It's Gizmo he's robbing Jump City Bank but I'm sure me, BB, and Rae can handle it so ya'll can just chill here." Cyborg said winking at Robin meaning he owes him again. Starfire looked strangely at Cyborg.

"Are you do not need are assistance friends?"

"Yea were sure Star." BB said also winking at Robin who now looked very annoyed at what his fellow Titans were doing get him and Starfire alone in the tower. As the other titans raced to the T-Car, he and Starfire were left alone. So much for Cyborg keeping it a secret.

"I believe this is what you call, weird?" Starfire asked Robin with a puzzled look on her face.

"Um, yeah let's go with that!" Robin said nervously. They sat down on the couch and started to watch TV.

"Robin?"

"Yea Star?"

"What were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to ask you if, if, if…" He took in a deep breath. "If you wanted to go out with me some time?" He looked down at his feet. Starfire's face light up in joy, but she tried to hide it.

"Yes, that would be joyous!" Starfire said happily hugging Robin. Robin Smiled as she hugged him. She drew back still smiling.

"How about to night then, around 6?" Robin asked Starfire hopefully.

"Yes that would be great!" Starfire excitedly said while hugging Robin again. "See you to night Robin." She said slightly blushing and she floated to her room. Robin just stared at her till she was out of sight lost in her beauty. But the strange thing was the minute she was out of sight the other titans got back from there mission.

"Let me guess Cyborg let you all in on my little secret?" They shook there heads yes. "And you came up with a plan to get me and Star left alone in then tower?' Again they shook there heads yes. "And even Raven was apart of this?" She shook her head yes. "So much for secrets." He mumbled to his self as he walked up to his room to plan out his and Starfire date.


	2. The Carnival

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Starfire had different problems like what she was going to wear and her hair. She glanced at her clock it was only 3:00 but she decided she would wear her hair in a ponytail and were her regular outfit. Robin decided he would surprise her (sense he had no idea what to do). He hoped that she would like his plans whatever they were doing. Finally it was 6:00. Robin walked out of his room more nervous then he's ever been. He walked to the door that was labeled: STARFIRE. He knocked on her door. 2 seconds later she opened the door.

"Hello Robin!" She said smiling at him. She looks cute with her in a ponytail like that Robin thought to himself.

"Hey Star, ready to go?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes Robin." Starfire said still smiling. Robin held out his arm (you know like when you're being escorted in a wedding). Starfire took it and they walked to the garage. "Where are we going?" Star asked as the got on the R-Cycle. Then a light bulb when off in Robins head. The carnival was in town!

"We're going to the carnival!"

"I love the carnival!" Starfire said brightly the second he finished. Well it was true, she does love the carnival. "Thank you Robin!" Starfire said hugging him yet again. I'm on a roll today! Robin thought to his self. They got on the R-cycle and road to the carnival. Of course as always it was packed.

"So what do you want to do first?" Robin asked smiling at her. Starfire looked around.

"I wish to ride the coasters of roller, please!" Starfire said looking at Robin. Robin of course knew what she meant he was used to the way she talked, actually he thought it was cute.

"Sure!" He said smiling. She was so excited that she grabbed his hand and started to run towards the part with all the roller coasters in it. Robin of course noticed but did not mind this gesture one bit. He ran to, still holding her hand in his. When they got there they saw that there was 2 roller coasters one that was called Lighting and the other was called Whirlwind **(that's actually a name of a roller coaster at amusement park by my house)**. Lighting went really fast and jerked you different ways. The whirlwind was a roller coaster that spins you as you go up down and around. They chose the Whirlwind because it looked most fun. They got in line for ride realizing they were still holding hands. They looked away from each other and blushed. When they had nearly gotten to front when Robin heard those ever poisonous words: "Oh, Robbie Poo!"

Authors note: Ha Ha! Cliffhanger! But you all know who it is! If you don't then well, your missing out on one of the funniest episode ever or your just stupid!-Teenstar


	3. Kitten

No, Robin thought to himself; I'm just hearing things. Unfortunately for him he wasn't. He turned around to see Kitten smiling at him. Starfire who had apparently not heard her said "Robin! It is our turn!" She said smiling and turning to Robin who had turned to look at her so she would not see Kitten. "Let's go then!" Robin said smiling back at Starfire. He and Starfire got in to the seat.

"You know I'm happy, I went to the carnival with you Starfire" Robin said pulling down the safety harness looking at Starfire trying to forget he ever saw kitten.

"I am too" Starfire replied in her usual happy, positive attitude. "We need two more people on this cart" the instructor called. "Oh I will join them!" a familiar voice called

"Except I'm alone" She replied a wide smirk on her face

"Just get on!" The instructor called back as a Teenage girl with blonde hair, shoulder length, in a purple tank top and violet pants approached the cart where Starfire and Robin were now sitting.

"I won't be alone for long" Kitten replied almost under her breathe so only Starfire and Robin could hear her.

"Uh…" Robin said looking at Starfire whose eyes were now glowing a bright emerald shade of green.

"I feel afraid Robin will you sit next to me to comfort me?" She asked smiling from the other side of the cart.

"No" Robin replied anger starting to grow in his face

"I wouldn't sit next to you over Starfire even if I was paid"

"Why not" Kitten asked now pretending to look shocked as if Robin hasn't dumped her before or if they were together in the first place)

"Because you are a snotty BRAT!" Starfire insulted now annoyed with the brat's presence.

"Oh Starfire you don't have to get mad because Robin secretly loves me, just won't let it out" Kitten smirked

"He does not" that was the last remark because the ride was now approaching the hill.

"Hold me Robbie Poo!" Kitten shouted as the cart went up the hill.

"NO" Robin exclaimed now shaking his fist

"Robin please, don't let the kitten get to you "Starfire said, her voice calm.

"Thanks Starfire" Robin replied his voice also becoming calm… slowly.

"What Starfire? Giving up already?" kitten asked as the cart reached the top.

"I am not!" Starfire shouted just as the cart ran down the hill at top speed

"Robbie Poo I'm afraid" Kitten shouted

"Shut up!" Robin replied. Robin was getting paranoid now. He was about to yell at her again except Starfire grabbed his arm and shook her head, as if she was saying 'its not worth it' in a weird way.

"Oh Robbie, stop the attitude" Kitten replied.

Robin clenched his fist and shook it harshly. But again Starfire looked over, now an annoyed look pasted on her face.

Robin slowly nodded and eased his grip on his knuckles. "Listen kitten, I'm here with someone else not you, not ever, so leave me and Starfire alone and we'll leave you alone got it, end of story" Robin replied his voiced still angry and rough.

The cart now turned around and back and went down a small hill.

"That was short and crappy" Kitten muttered as the cart started to slow down to a stop where they meant the familiar face of the instructor.

The harnesses released and Robin and Starfire got out, followed by kitten who had a sly look still on her face.

Robin stretched his arms and gave a rude look at kitten who smiled back.

He looked at Starfire who was busy scowling at kitten who scowled back.

"Listen Robin may I have a word with you," Kitten asked looking at Starfire "Alone"

"Whatever crap you have to tell me you can tell in front of Starfire"

"Listen I need privacy!" Kitten scowled at Starfire while pulling Robin away

"Ger." Robin said struggling as Kitten pulled his into a dip and dots stand a few yards away from the ride.

"This is your last chance Robin, you can date you if you want but after this there is no chance"

"No, never" Robin said turning away pulling kitten grip off of his shirt.

"Fine your last chance is gone!" Kitten shouted as Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and walked back to Starfire.

"Sorry about that." Robin said smiling at her.

"It is ok Robin; we should just forget that we ever encountered Kitten."

"I agree." He said smiling at her again. She smiled back at him and they continued their date.


End file.
